


Gonna find you and take it slowly.

by NCSiastas



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, I believe they're meant to be, I feel like they don't know eachother anymore, Metahumans, Misunderstandings, Schizophrenia, Secrets, Shape Shifters, They met at the wrong time, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: They both knew they couldn't keep secrets any longer. But this was not the right way for them to come to the surface.(A look into how Grace and Anissa felt since their falling out)





	1. You can't run away, from these scars I got (Grace POV)

With every boy and girl she dated. It came down to this. She always had that one problem: being secretive and untruthful.

It was the same case with Anissa. Though the lovely woman kept secrets too. Hypocrite she thinks when she gets mad about it.

Their date was coming to an end. It felt nice. Anissa spotted people rope skipping and her extraverted self just had to literally jump in. Grace saw a glimpse of little Anissa doing the same with her friends from school and maybe the first girl she like-liked. She was really talented in everything she did.

The conversation gets strained. Grace is starting to feel uneasy. Woah hey, your eyes? They changed colour. Grace fake-coughed to blink them away. Anissa frowned, obviously sensing Grace is keeping something from her. She looks back to Anissa uncertain. Huh, that's weird. I really thought they changed colour.

I would like you to meet my family. Grace has only one option in mind: _get the hell away while you can, all they'll do is ask questions._ Anissa I can't, I have to go. Wait Grace! GRACE! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? Just keep walking, no matter how big the guilt gets.

_A few days pass by. _

Someone knocks on her safehouse err safe appartment. She shifts into an old man. The shape she took of someone who died ages ago, one she can control better. Fuck it's Anissa. Have you seen this woman? No and don't come back here. Anissa looks at her funny and smells something bad. Grace can feel the glamour wear off, she kind off smacks the door in her face.

_That same night._

Someone knocks on the door again. Grace? Are you there? It sounds like someone she kind of knows, but at the same time not. The person isn't very friendly, the door busts down. It's Thunder. Hmm that's strange, she looks familiar. Realisation hits Grace. Of course! Anissa has gotten shot a few weeks prior but was completely fine! ANISSA IS THUNDER!

Thunder is looking around the appartment, obviously in search for her. Maybe Anissa knows about... well everything now. That's going to make explaining things even harder.

Grace is embarassed of the state in the appartment, but this is just plain rude. She shows up behind Thunder. Taking a fighting stance. Her opponent is under the impression she's fighting a middle aged Asian man, not an Asian woman in her 20's. Grace almost knocks the wind out of Thunder. Who now holds her breath in and releases it with a loud necessary gasp. The other metahuman uses her shockwave power. It's why she's called Thunder, duh.

She's rapidly losing the fight. Thunder is about to drop a couch on her.

She changes into her actual shifter shape and escapes through the window.

I'm sorry, Anissa Pierce. She thinks. Sorry is after all the hardest word.


	2. Gun blast, think fast. I think I'm hit. (Anissa POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anissa's thoughts after the fight and how she now officially thinks she's single again.

On the ride back to Gambi's, Anissa was catching her breath. Whatever it was, severely knocked the wind out of her. Was this type of metahuman possible? She thinks it could be, there can never just be one type of creature. Especially in genetic mutations, there's gotta be more.

With Khalil gone and Jen motivating her to tell her feelings, Anissa truely was ready for the first time to tell someone she liked them deeply. Then she ended up being the receiving end of getting ghosted.

Grace had been annoyed with Anissa was keeping Thunder duty from her. Fair enough, it was a big secret to carry. She arrives at Gambi's.

The anger in Anissa flared back up: she didn't know Grace didn't have parents! She didn't even know Grace, she thinks! That she hopped from foster home to foster home! That she got smuggled into a child prostitution ring, freed at 16! Anissa remembers being 16 very well, she had her first time with her prom date. The first girl that like-liked Anissa back.

Her mind drifts back to Grace. Why did Grace not want to tell her any of this? Why is she keeping her potential schizophrenia a secret? Or was it something else? Was Grace that... thing?

She shakes her head tiredly. Enough with the moping now. Grace doesn't want this, I can't expect her to come back. Hopefully I'm making the right decision. She deletes Grace's number. It's probably not in use anymore anyways, she shrugs.

She drifts off sleep, to the melody of the night in Freeland: some teens playing basketball.

I don't expect her to at all. Goodbye Grace Choi, wherever you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an insight to both of their feelings.  
Neither girl was right or wrong.  
Their circumstances are nuts. Like Jen/Khalil and Jeff/Lynn's are.


End file.
